Strawberry Short Cake
by gothicsantaclawz
Summary: Light is concerned about L getting cavaties, L doesn't think there isn't anything to worry about and Light probably should have told Misa that he was gay. LxLight rated for baby lemon ;


**A/N: well I decided that I should publish a story that doesn't even mention Mello or Matt (this was very hard for me) because if you haven't already noticed I'm slightly obsessed (well maybe slightly is an understatement) but shh it's a secret ;P any who here is my first LxLight yay :)**

The over-worked air-con blasted the room, chilling L's over sweetened coffee.

"L...I mean Ryuzaki, your gonna get cavities if you eat all that" Light stated trying to spot L admits the fortress of sweets that hid the raven haired detective from view.

"Actually Light, my teeth are in perfect condition" L replied standing up and flashing light a wide smile that showed his perfectly white teeth.

"how long do you plan to keep us chained together L? Misa is getting really annoyed!" Light sighed, thinking about Misa just annoyed him.

"well seeing as you haven't killed me yet after knowing my name, I am only 3% sure that you are Kira..." L begun, only to be stopped by a UFC (Unidentified Flying cake) which landed directly on his some what creased white shirt

"honestly Light was that really necessary?" L asked. L removed his top and threw it towards L who quickly moved out of the way. The fine chain that connected the two together tugged slightly as light rolled on the floor in laughter. L picked up a handful of what appeared to be strawberry cake and threw it in the direction of Light who had sat up and was staring at L's pale lean body. Unfortunately **(A/N: For them not us ;)) **the cake hit a fan spraying both L and Light with small lumps of cake and icing.

"what a waste!" L exclaimed in dismay.

"yeah, and now where gonna get all sticky" Light grumbled

"I have a solution" L said, pointing a single finger in the air "we should both undress"

The two immediately begun to strip down until they were both standing in their underwear alone. L took the chance to check Light out, not even realizing that he was doing the same.

"Well, this is weird and also kind of awkward" Light stated as he stared at the pale pink icing still scattered along L's torso. Light felt an issue arising in his nether regions.

"hmm... your chest is still covered with icing" Light told L moving forward and putting two hands on his shoulders (hiding the tent in his boxers).

"Would you like me to cure that?" he asked seductively.

Then with out waiting for an answer Light ducked his head and promptly began licking the icing off L. L tilted his head back wards and involuntary moaned and then gasped.

"but... you could be Kira" L protested

"I'm not" Light replied simply as he ducked down to his knees and wrapped his fingers around the waist band of L's boxers.

"Light... what are you?" L asked warily

His question was answered with Light tracing his fingers lightly down his length.

"Ngh" L managed falling backwards onto the couch.

Light quickly followed crawling on top of L pushing their lips together. L switched their potion and pulled Light up against the wall. Light braced himself to receive L only to be disappointed.

"Ryuzaki? Light?" Misa's voice came from the door.

L disengaged Light and hid behind him.

"Light spun around and faced Misa

"Misa...I" Light was lost for words

"Why didn't Light tell Misa Misa that he was gay?" Misa cried, tear begun rolling down her cheeks.

Misa turned on her heel and left the room her wails of despair echoing down the hallway.

"Shit" Light cursed pulling on his underwear (which had been thrown halfway across the room at some point)

"Do you really have to go?" L asked as Light walked to the door

"Don't move, I'll be right back" Light replied planting a kiss on L's cheek.

L unlocked the hand cuff and watched as Light raced after Misa. He sat down on the couch and sighed. "Stupid Misa" He muttered shoving a sugar cube into his mouth.

**A/N: Who else agrees? I don't hate Misa but her unintelligence annoys me grrrr (shakes fist angrily) So pwease review because I absolutly love reviews (I usually do a victory dance when I get them) And I wanna know if I got the characters right cause I'm not really used to writing L or Light. Oh and also I'm Hoping to publish a high school AU soon (with Matt and Mello of course) where they are both girls ;) so keep an eye out for it :)**


End file.
